


Noodles, I'm Not Sorry - But For That I Guess I Am...

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: Letters to Lovers [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: A sequel for 'Lasky, I'm sorry', Set to the song Nina but with a few words changed





	

And every weekend in the winter I’d be wearing your hoodie  
Drawstring pulled tight to keep my face from the cold  
Taking day trips to the local where we’d eat on our own  
Cause everyday when you were away we’d only speak on the phone  
*  
Your hoodies were fucking comfortable Noodles. And let’s be honest they were the only thing left to remember you buy. It’s not like you were ever home. But that’s ok. I loved you anyway, still do to be honest. That local takeout was beautiful. Pittsburgh Local. The most obnoxiously Pittsburgh place. Ever. Noodles, You never called. You told me you would call but you never did so I was sat there in the rain, black coat, black tie basking in the pain. The love of my life couldn’t fucking call me from America, Australia, fucking England. You didn’t call me Noodles and that hurt more that any beer bottle you could throw.  
*  
Watching blue planet, creating new habits  
Acting as if we were two rabbits  
And then you’d vanish  
Back to the burrow with all the Celtics  
I’d disappear you call me selfish  
I understand but I can’t help it.  
*  
You can’t call me selfish when you’re never here. You can vanish but if I go for a weekend in WeHo then I’m cheating on you. Every time you drink I lose you and you become someone who can hate me. Noodles you were my fucking boyfriend. Do you understand my pain? You’re never fucking here. Fucking is so much better because we never fucking talked. It was like a honeymoon. It shouldn’t be like a honeymoon, at least not like that. It should be like honeymoons because we love each other, not because were fucking on the only day we’ll see each other for the next 2 months.  
*  
You put your job over everything, except your family and friends  
But I’ll be in between forever so I guess we’ll have to take a step back.  
Overlook the situation, mixing business and feelings can only lead to complications  
*  
Noodles my dear, my dearest of dears. Hieeeee, I love you. I hate you. I know you love to hate me and hate to love me but that’s ok and I love you anyway. I also hate you noodles but that’s cool. I can live with that. It’s not like either of us care, now or then. We don’t care about ourselves and apparently not each other. We do now but this ain’t a discussion about now. It’s a discussion about how bad you fucked me up and I can’t live with that. Apparently I lied. It’s not like it’s the first time. Drag destroyed us. Maybe we should take a break, or three, or 11. I don’t care. I just want you to fall into my arms and give a shit. Please...  
*  
I’m not saying we should be taking a break  
Just re-evaluate, right before we make a mistake  
And it too late  
So we can either deal with the pain or wait to get on a plane  
Because in a day well have to say it again...  
*  
I’m sorry Aaron. Except I’m not, because you hurt me and I didn’t hurt you at all. You would have yelled at me if I did and all I hurt all those nights were the sounds of shattering glass and small drops of the beer you never finished because it went stale on our counter. But nevertheless I will apologise for every time you were shitty in public. So Noodles, Needles, Sharon, Aaron I’m sorry that you met me. I’m sorry that I took you home and fucked you raw. I’m sorry that neither of us care din the end. I’m sorry that I helped you hone your aim. I’m sorry that I got hooked. I’m sorry that I made you cry my baby girl. Goodbye Noodles, Don’t call me. Please and Thank You.

Love, Justin  
xx


End file.
